


Another Ticklish Situation!

by IJustLuvVamps



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustLuvVamps/pseuds/IJustLuvVamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon finds himself in another predicament! Poor Damon. Will he ever learn? ;) *evil laugh*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Ticklish Situation!

No! Not again! Damon thought to himself as he awoke.

 

Damon was once again lying on Klaus's bed, bare chested in his boxer shorts, bare legged and also barefoot.

 

Damon's arms and legs were restrained to prevent him from moving them.

 

Klaus slowly approached the end of the bed and sat down with an evil grin.

 

Damon glanced at him nervously. Damon knew what was about to happen.

 

Klaus knew Damon’s weakness that he was very, very ticklish, especially on the soles of his bare feet.

 

Klaus was sitting closest to Damon's left foot.

 

Klaus glanced at Damon's bare foot and looked at the soft sensitive sole and toes.

 

He then began to stroke the very ticklish bare sole of Damon's foot with the tip of his index finger, softly moving his finger... up and down... up and down... with a feather light touch...

 

Damon giggled and laughed as he felt the tickling sensations on the bare sole of his foot as Klaus tickled him.

 

Damon was now helpless with giggling and laughter as Klaus continued the tickle torture. Klaus was very much enjoying tickling Damon's bare foot.

 

Would Damon ever learn his lesson? *evil laugh*


End file.
